


You make me feel special

by Anntony09



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Crying, Crying During Sex, Dom/sub, Dongju has his hands tied, Dongju says yellow once, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Headspace, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Angst, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Safeword Use, Smut, Subspace, but everythings okay don't worry, but not really, how do u tag that, idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anntony09/pseuds/Anntony09
Summary: Dongju loved to been taken care of, that way he could stop thinking for a while, stop worrying about anything else that is not being a good boy.Geonhak just always makes him want to be a good boy for him.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 188





	You make me feel special

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting something here yay  
> Sorry if it sucks is almost 3am and I just finished checking it ;-;  
> I just wanted to write some smut of these two cause I love them with all my heart and there's not enough content out there :( I have no idea if this is good or not, but please be nice to me, english is not my first language so I struggled ;;;  
> That being said... enjoy<3

“You look so pretty like this,” he said to Dongju.

And it was nothing but the truth, the boy looked absolutely beautiful like this, down on his knees, with a black blindfold over his eyes and a rope of the same color keeping his hands behind his back, but in Geonhak’s opinion what made the scene in front of himself even better was the fact that the boy was waiting for him to do something, totally at his mercy, willing to take whatever Geonhak wanted to give him.

“Open your mouth and stick your tongue out.” The younger obeyed immediately, and Geonhak couldn’t help the proud smile that appeared on his face. “Just like that, good boy. Now, don’t move.”

He took his time to take off the belt and unzip his pants, admiring how, for every second that passed, Dongju’s breathing accelerated a little more, he could feel how nervous and eager he was. Once his member was out of his underwear, he stroked himself for a while, setting a slow pace with his hand and letting out a pleased sigh, delighted with the image of the redhead with his mouth wide open, waiting for what was coming next. When he thought it was enough, he held the younger’s face with both of his hands and began sliding his member between his cute, pink lips, noting how a dribble of saliva slipped from the corner of his mouth. It was messy, and he was loving every second of it.

He shoved his dick down the younger’s throat slowly, knowing Dongju preferred a fast pace right from the start, only intending to drive him crazy. Geonhak could feel him shaking with the desire to move, but he didn’t, because Dongju was a good boy. Instead, he relaxed his throat as much as he could, allowing him to shove his thick member even deeper. Once all of it was inside, he took the other’s reddish hair in his hands with force, enjoying the groan that his action caused in him and, still slow, but a little faster than before, he went out and back into the tight space, enjoying how the other fought with his gag reflex.

“You’re doing so good,” he grunted, knowing how much the boy loved to hear his praises. “You’re such a good boy, baby. Always the best, just for me.”

Taking advantage of the fact that the younger couldn’t see him right now, he released one of his hands and looked in his pocket for something he knew the other would enjoy: a small remote control. All he had to do was press one of the small buttons of the device and, fuck. Dongju _screamed_ from the surprise at the same time he began shaking with the effort of keeping still. Since Geonhak on purpose omitted the fact that the small toy they put inside of him earlier vibrated, he forgave him for moving a little.

Gradually he started increasing his rhythm, penetrating the younger’s mouth faster and faster, loving how wet and warm it was and how Dongju could no longer silence his moans even with the other's member going that deep down his throat. Sadly, he soon didn’t have any choice but to stop, since, although he would love to cum deep in the other's throat or on his beautiful face, he didn’t want the fun to end so soon. As soon as he pulled out, he could see a tear sliding down the younger’s cheek.

“S-sir…” he cried with a broken voice.

“Shh...it's okay,” he stroked his cheek affectionately. “What’s your color?”

The redhead took his time to answer his question, a little lost in his thoughts. Geonhak waited patiently until he replied, there was no rush.

"Yellow…” His answer freaked him out a little, but he obliged himself to keep calm for the younger’s sake.

“Tell me what you need. Do you want to stop?” He asked him, still slowly stroking his face to let him know he was there for him.

“I just…I want to take off the blindfold. I want to see you.” So that’s what Geonhak did. He untied the blindfold and let it fall to the floor, immediately focusing again in the younger. His eyes were teary and he looked a little dazed, but he seemed calmer now that he was looking directly to Geonhak.

“Do you feel better now?” Dongju nodded, “Color?”

“Green. I want to continue, sir.”

Geonhak sighed in relief and, before continuing with the scene, he bent down so he could kiss the redhead's forehead. However, once he separated from him, he returned to his role.

“Go to the bed.”

It was incredibly satisfying to see how he would immediately try to fulfill any order he gave him, without stopping to question it for a second. He staggered clumsily for a few seconds, his legs shaking and not being able to use his hands, until he finally got to his feet, heading to the bed and sitting on it, waiting for his next order. Geonhak himself started to walk to the bed, not without playing a little with the remote control still on his hand, setting the vibrator on its highest setting and not looking away from the younger for a second, delighted with the way he closed his eyes and shuddered when he felt the change, biting his lips.

“Don’t bite your lips, I want to hear you.” He reprimanded him. “You’re such a sensitive baby, I bet you could cum just with this,” he teased him at the same time he pushed him so he would lay down on his back. “Look how swollen your little dick is, you must be really desperate for cumming, aren’t you?”

He took Dongju’s cock in his hand, smiling when he was able to cover it almost completely with his hand. His dick was on the smaller side and, even though the younger was a little self-conscious about it, Geonhak loved it. He had always thought his dick was incredibly cute, especially when he was fully hard and the tip turned a lovely pink. Besides, he could use it to his advantage, he still remembered that time when they gave a handjob to each other, the way Dongju cried embarrassed because of the clear size difference between them, but in the end, he came so, so hard.

He started to move his hand in circular movements and Dongju instinctively tried to close his legs, whimpering because he was already close, but he knew that if he came without permission, he would be in trouble.

“Don’t do that.” Geonhak reprimanded him again, giving him one hard spank in each thigh as a warning and forcefully made him open his legs again. “Come on, Dongju. Don't you want to be a good boy?”

Dongju nodded as he could, looking regretful. Geonhak knew he was playing dirty when he led his free hand to his entrance to take the toy and begin thrusting it inside the boy at the same time he moved his hand on his member with his other hand. It was a small pink vibrator, about 4 inches long, he chose it on purpose because he was aware of how much Dongju adored to feel full and knew that something of this size could not satisfy him enough, but it would leave him begging for more.

“S-sir…! Please, please…!” God, he loved how whiny and desperate the younger became on times like this. Also, he looked gorgeous like this, with his legs open for him, his arms secured behind his back, leaving him completely helpless, his eyes slowly filling with tears and a super cute blush adorning his cheeks.

“You’ll have to use your big boy words, baby, or I won’t understand what you want.” Geonhak could not contain his desire to take the younger a little closer to his limit, so he bent down enough to reach one of his nipples with his mouth, playing with it with his tongue and then gently sucking.

“I c-can’t, sir! I’m going to…!” He cried, squirming desperately to, hopefully, stop the caresses from the other so he wouldn't cum right there without permission. He was trying really hard to be a good boy so that the older idol could be proud of him.

“What’s your color, baby?” Geonhak asked him while he decided to have a little of mercy and momentarily stop stimulating him, instead of that, he kissed his neck lovingly, leaving some marks and allowing him to calm his breathing a little.

“G-green,” he couldn’t even talk without stuttering, and Geonhak thought it was adorable, so he kissed an especially sensitive spot on his neck, right under his ear and the other shuddered, moaning. “Sir, I…”

“What is it? It’s okay, tell me what u need.”

“I want to cum with sir inside of me.”

Fuck. He moved back into a sitting position so that he could admire the view. Dongju was looking at him with lust, gasping to catch up his breath, his dick swollen and red because of all the stimulation and the lack of a release. Geonhak's cock too was really hard and leaking precum. He couldn't wait anymore.

“Turn around and lift your hips.” Dongju looked relieved and heeded him immediately. It took him a while to get into position without being able to use his hands, but in the end, Geonhak was kind enough to help him lift his hips a little higher, arching his back and sinking his face in the bed.

Then, he took the lube from the nightstand and started to remove the vibrator from the other’s entrance, turning it off. Dongju let out a sigh, uncomfortable by the sudden emptiness, but excited for what was coming next. Geonhak uncapped the bottle and coated his fingers with the transparent liquid, thrusting two fingers into the younger right away. He knew he was more than ready, but he always preferred to make sure so he didn't accidentally hurt him. When he already had four of his fingers deep into the other he considered it was enough and pulled them out to coated his dick with the same liquid. He pressed the tip of his dick against his hole, and he began to push in slowly. Once he was already halfway in, he pulled out, only leaving the tip inside, before starting to push deeper. He was pretty big, and he could feel how the younger struggled a little to accommodate to his size, so he was trying to avoid hurting him.

After a while, finally, he was fully inside of the other. He couldn't help but gasp, he wasn't even moving yet, but it already felt so good, the redhead was so warm and tight. He used both of his hands to separate his cheeks and see exactly where he and Dongju were connected. The sight of his cock stretching the other's hole so much was just lewd and so fucking hot.

“Sir, please…move.”

He put his hands on the younger's waist both for support and to keep him still, and started thrusting almost immediately, strong and fast. Even with how wet it was inside the younger because of all the lube they had used, it felt so tight he was almost worried it was too much for the boy, but he could tell he was indeed enjoying it from the way his walls squeezed him every time he pulled out, as if trying to keep him inside.

On one of his thrusts, Geonhak finally managed to press that spot inside of him and, as a result, Dongju cried against the bed at the same time his legs started shaking, threatening to give up at any moment. If it wasn’t for Geonhak’s hands holding him, he probably would have collapsed completely on the bed a while ago. It was embarrassing, but the younger was already really close to his orgasm again. At this point, he started feeling dizzy and his mind was going blank, all he could think about was how good the other’s thick cock made him feel.

“Sir…! Can I cum? Please, please, let me cum!” Originally Geonhak wasn’t going to let him until the very last moment, but now a new idea popped in his head.

“Sure, you can cum. But just so you know, I’m not planning on stop even if you do.”

He whimpered because he knew what that meant, but no matter how hard he tried, he was unable to retain his orgasm any longer. His whole body shook as he came untouched, staining the sheets under him with his cum at the same he let out the cutest moans. Geonhak really would have liked to be able to see his face in those moments, whenever he came some tears would run down his cheeks, and he always tried to bit his lips so he could contain the noises he made, but he also always failed at it.

Just as he had said he didn’t stop, not even when the younger started crying from the overstimulation. He could see how he was trying to free his arms without results and, since he was moving too much for his liking, he grabbed his reddish hair with one of his hands and pushed his head against the bed to force him to remain still.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, baby. You’re doing so good, just a little more,” he praised while he started thrusting harder than before at the same time he tightened his grip on the other’s hip, leaving marks that he knew Dongju would love to watch later, even if he would never say it out loud.

“I can't, I can't! It's too much! Sir…!”

“You can, and you’ll. You asked me to let you cum and I did, yet you still dare to complain? What a greedy boy, I thought you were going to be good for me,” he said, enjoying the way Dongju answered immediately, his voice breaking.

“I’m good! I'm a good boy! I'm sorry, please, please…”

“That’s better. Fuck…I’m going to cum so deep inside of you.”

Geonhak grunted and thrust for the last time before burying himself as deep as he could and starting to move his hips in circles until he ended up cumming inside his boyfriend, listening to him crying loudly again. He was extremely sensitive, to the point that it hurt, but Geonhak had no mercy. Without pulling out, he ran his hands across Dongju's chest to be able to move him, the two of them lying sideways on the bed, chest to back. Then, he took the small member of the other in his hands and began stroking him fast. Dongju shook so hard that Geonhak had to put his other hand on his tummy to hold him and be able to continue.

"S-sir, it hurts!" He whined, his whole body was shaking and he was breathing fast.

"Do you need to use your safeword?"

The boy shook his head and Geonhak smiled and kissed his neck to give him some reassurance.

“Come on baby, just one more. I know you can do it."

Dongju kept squirming while he said he couldn't but, since he never said red, Geongak didn't stop until he threw his head back as he let out a long, loud moan, his entire body trembling as he came for the second time, tears falling uncontrollably down his face. He was about to reach his limit, about to use his word when Geonhak stopped, waiting a few seconds for him to calm down and then pulling out slowly to watch the way his cum started running out of the other’s hole, staining the sheets. Right after, he began to fill his face and neck with kisses, whispering praise after praise.

“That's it, baby, that’s it. You did so well for me." Dongju cried a little more, panting and feeling weak. This always happened when he got too immersed in his subspace, so Geonhak already knew what to do.

He untied his hands carefully, caressing his arms and kissing each one of his wrists which now had red marks due to the rope. When he was free, the first thing Dongju did was turn around and sink his face into the Geonhak’s chest, hugging him. He was still a little agitated, his breathing uneven, so Geonhak immediately hugged him back and started stroking his backs reassuringly.

“Shh…you’re okay baby. I got you. I’m so proud of you, you did excellent today. Come on, breathe with me”

It took the younger a little longer to calm down, but it didn't matter, Geonhak would stay there hugging him and telling him all the compliments he needed for as long as he needed him to. Dongju always distanced himself from reality for a while after a scene, and he had a hard time returning completely to his senses, so he was prone to having subdrops without the proper aftercare, which is why not only Geonhak but all the members were extremely careful with him.

“Hyung…” he couldn’t hide the smile that appeared on his lips when he heard the younger calling him.

“Hey there,” he kissed the top of his head affectionately and then tried to see his face so he could kiss him on the lips too, but the other didn’t lift his head from his chest, tightening the hug instead, “Are you okay?” Dongju nodded softly, “I’m going to need some words.

He could hear him protest against his chest. When he got like this he didn't like to speak much, it was difficult for him to find the right words while his mind kept spinning around but as insignificant as it might seem Geonhak knew that if he was able to answer his questions verbally, regardless how short and ambiguous the answer was, they were going on the right track.

“I feel a little…dizzy. But I’m fine,” he answered a few seconds later. Certainly, he did not sound agitated any more, and it didn't seem he was lying either, but he still could tell something was going on.

“Then, why won’t you let me see your face? You know you don’t need to be embarrassed.”

Silence.

“I don’t…” he started once again. He still didn’t lift his head from where it was, but at least he was answering his questions. It was a good start. “I don’t want hyung to see my face. I c-cried a lot, my eyes must be swollen and red, and I’m sure I must look really ugly right now…”

Geonhak couldn’t take it anymore. Dongju was the most adorable and the prettiest person on the entire planet and it was unacceptable that he didn’t know that. He moved fast enough to be able to take his baby's face between his hands, forcing him to make eye contact. The redhead was clearly surprised, but he didn’t make anything to stop him, just waiting.

“All I see when I look at you right now it’s a precious, beautiful boy which, by the way, I love a whole lot, so I would appreciate if you didn't call him ugly anymore,” he kissed his lips in the softest way possible to emphasize what he just said. When they separated the younger’s cheek where all blushed and he was pouting, trying to seem angry to hide his embarrassment.

“Sometimes hyung can get really cheesy.”

“It’s your fault. You make me say things like that,” now Geonhak was the one embarrassed, but he wasn’t going to retract. He truly meant every word he said to Dongju. “Do you think you can get up? We still have to clean.”

“I want to sleep,” he grumbled dramatically.

“I want to sleep too, but we have to clean ourselves. My cum is still in your as-“ before he could finish the younger hit him multiple times with the little strength he had left so he didn’t continue talking.

“Y-you don’t need to say that!” he complained. Geonhak just giggled, the expression on the younger’s face was both adorable and hilarious and he just had to ruffle his hair playfully. Dongju’s pouty expression didn’t vanish but he, once again, rested his forehead on Geonhak’s chest. “Just...5 more minutes. Let’s stay like this for 5 more minutes, hyung.”

While he let his hands slide along the boy’s waist and he got close enough to his hair so that he could smell his shampoo, Geonhak decided that 5 more minutes sounded perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 Pls tell me what u thought :)  
> You can also talk to me on twitter @thirstytomoonie


End file.
